Destruction and Desire
by SoulEater108
Summary: OK so I'm pretty bad at summary's but this is about a girls life when death city has been split up into the desolation and the affable and she meets soul and maka and everyone and that's basically it but it will get better and like I said I suck at summary's but please read I promise its better than it sounds!


**OK hi. im hopefully going to keep updating this story instead of just leaving it but please excuse some of the grammar as I am just getting used to writing and please review and tell me how to improve.**

**Disclamir: I do not own soul eater but i would love to!**

Destruction and Desire

How it began.

My name is Elvira Raven but my nickname is stitches since half my face is covered in stitches and no it wasn't professor steins fault. across my face. I'm 16 years old and I'm a Desolation child. The Desolation children live on one side of death city and the affable children live on the other side. Our side is dull and kept in the shadows. Most of the shops are boarded up but some remain open so we can get food. Nearly all of the houses are broken and burnt and there aren't a lot of safe places to live. The affable children wear bright colours and are always happy. They have nice houses and places to sleep. I hate them, all of them.

This all began when I was 13. Death city was calm and peaceful we all got along nicely and I went to the dwma like always. I had friends there until some of the students started a rebellion against the school leaving all of death city in ruins. Not wanting this to start again lord death split the city in half telling us to choose our side, if we felt empty and were filled with destruction you would choose to live on the desolation side, but if you were kind hearted and a nice person you chose to be a part of the affable side. None of my friends chose desolation they all chose affable which surprised me Abit. I left my weapon partner when I changed to desolation and I haven't seen him since. I see other affable children when I go to the dwma but I rarely talk to any of them. They are the enemy.

There aren't many desolation children anymore. Most of them left death city or changed during the years to affable, in my opinion there traitors. Most of our side are adults and most of the affable side are children or teenagers. That's just how it works here.

It was a cold morning and it didn't help that I was sleeping in a cold alleyway either. I got up carefully trying not to make a sound; the other desolation weren't too keen on being woken up early by the children that had to go to school.

I was wearing my black skinny jeans that were starting to fade and were ripped quite a lot, I also wore a black top with a grey skull on it and my black combat boots. My hair was black and reached my waist luckily my hair was naturally straight so I only have to run my fingers through it. I have dark grey eyes and if you stare at them to long you'll start to feel empty inside just like me.

I walked through the dull streets until I reached the steps to the dwma. The steps were a creamy colour and the school was a lot different to the desolation side. I hated going to school but I knew if I didn't go id have lord death calling me up to the death room and I just couldn't be bothered with that. Once I was into the school all the affable children filled the halls making it nearly impossible to move through without having to push them all over. God I hate the affable children always cheery and happy it makes me sick.

Once the school bell rang I took my time walking to my first class. Affable studies. It was honestly the worst class in the world, we have to do team exercises to help build our confidence and make us all happy but everyone knows you can't cheer up a desolation child by making them team up with affable children. I sat at the back row right next to the wall and leaned back blocking out everything our stupid teacher Miss Marie said. About half an hour into the class Miss Marie came over to me. Great just what I need a stupid affable trying to cheer me up...

"Why aren't you joining in with our group exercises Mallory?" she asked me with a great big cheery smile on her face.

"Why should I?" I spat at her disgusted by how kind and nice she was.

"Look just try this one lesson and I promise you won't have to join in any others if you don't want to. How's that sound?" she said losing the cheery smile.

"Fine..." I said not wanting to talk to her anymore.

"Great! Go over to that group over there ok?" she pointed to a group of students sitting in a circle on the ground.

I got up and shoved Miss Marie out of my way and walked down the steps and sat as far away from all of them as I could.

"Hey come on over we won't bite!" a girl with ashy blonde pigtails said to me gesturing for me to sit next to her.

I stayed where I was and she stared straight into my eyes before turning away quickly. The group talked for Abit until I noticed one of them was missing and when I turned to see where he'd gone he was right next to me.

"Hello. My names death the kid and your Mallory jones right?" he said in a formal voice, how can the son of lord death be affable?

"I don't like affable so I don't like you so just leave me alone" I snapped at him.

"There's no need to get all annoyed I'm just trying to talk to you" he said keeping his calm formal voice. God I seriously wanted to punch him!

Before I could reply the bell rang. He's lucky it did.

I got up quickly and walked out the classroom and down to another classroom that was nearly always deserted except for a few other desolation kids and a couple of affable. I sat and listened to the silence since no one came in this time. I like the silence it was nice since I didn't have to listen to anyone complaining or trying to be all cheery and happy. About 10 minutes later those affable kids in that group walked in and came and sat beside me but I just stayed silent ignoring their presence, until I saw red eyes staring straight into mine and not looking away he had white hair and a yellow and black hoodie on. I didn't notice him during the class since I don't usually look at affable. He could be the first affable I want to know and if the other desolation knew what I was thinking they'd kill me on the spot.


End file.
